Disapprove
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Frida is sick and tired of her father always disapproving of Manny. She doesn't know what to do about it other than let him have his opinions, and she have hers. She's nothing like her family anyways...why should she care about one minor little detail?


**Hey! Haven't written for this show in a while…OK, maybe not THAT long, but still a long time. Just so randomly got this idea!**

Frida's eyes bore open as she heard her alarm going off annoyingly.

"Stupid alarm…" Frida mumbled, annoyed and tired. The young 15-year-old rolled out of bed groggily and slipped her feet into her slippers before shuffling her feet down the stairs and to the breakfast table. The sweet smell of blueberry pancakes ran through her nose, warming her insides. Her mother was once again making a warm and nutritious breakfast for her family; and, as usual, her father would sit down at the table for a pancake or two and ask Frida what she had planned for the day, then suggest a few law enforcement or abandon Manny ideas that he had. The same ones every time. "Perhaps go on patrol with your sisters and I, and not waste your time with that wretched punk Rivera." He'd say. "Perhaps you not waste your time goofing off with that Rivera punk, and come work with your old man for the day." He'd say. Carmela would roll her eyes and ask that he stop. Frida liked the way her mother understood her relationship with Manny, and that she accepted him, unlike her father never would.

"Good morning, mami." Frida greeted as she plopped herself at the kitchen table.

"Buenos dias, Frida." Carmela greeted back. She put a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes at the center of the table, and Frida slowly reached for hers after her sisters quickly snatched theirs and stuck a tongue out at Frida for being too slow. Ignoring their taunting, because she really didn't think it was aggravating, Frida stuck a fork into a pancake and plopped it onto her plate. The warm aroma of the pancake woke her up, and she quickly scarfed down the pancake, along with two more, and went back to her room.

After showering and dressing, she ran downstairs excitedly. Her father and her sisters were leaving for the police station, and Manny would be over any second with two tickets to the Cucarachas Picantes concert. They'd been scoring tickets for every single one of their concerts since they were thirteen.

As soon as Frida was downstairs, Manny burst through her front door holding their two tickets out in front of his face.

"Presenting our two tickets to the Cucarachas Picantes concert!" Manny exclaimed. Frida giggled closed the door behind him. Manny gentlemanly held out one to Frida.

"One for you." He said. Frida giggled once more at his gentleman-like actions, which had been awfully repetitive lately. Frida didn't mind, because for once he was being a gentleman and it made her laugh. She knew that was the only reason he acted that way, to make her laugh. Frida grabbed her ticket and told Manny to wait where he was for just a second while she got her coat.

She ran in the kitchen, zooming past Carmela for her coat quickly. Before returning to her friend, she stopped in the kitchen to see her mother washing dishes.

"Mama, I'm leaving for the concert." Frida explained. Before walking off, Carmela stopped her.

"That's fine, sweetie. But you know your father disapproves of that boy." Carmela sighed.

"Yes, mom and it makes me mad! Manny's my best friend and he means a lot to me. I don't understand why papa has to hate him so much!" Frida complained. Carmela shrugged and shook her head.

"Go on, don't keep him waiting." Carmela smiled warmly. _At least she understands._ Frida thought to herself.

"Ok, let's go dude!" Frida said, grabbing Manny's hand and pulling him out the front door. Manny smiled and rolled his eyes at his excitable female friend. The places she sent him…

Once they got to the stadium, there were already tons of people there. The line was already reaching through the parking lot. But that certainly was no concern for Manny. Frida, it annoyed a little, but overall she was glad to get to spend time with her best friend.

While they waited in line, in the bleak morning fog, they laughed and talked until the line reached the front door.

Finally, after they had gotten in, went through the entire concert, and gotten out, it was growing dark outside. They decided to wait in line for a churro or something before returning home.

Frida noticed that it was growing cold outside, and she'd ruined her coat with grape soda at the concert. Without her jacket she was just wearing her usual white tank-top and red suspenders, which attached to a red skirt. She was freezing.

"Are you cold?" Manny asked. Frida meekly nodded, rubbing her arms for warmth. Manny took of his jacket and placed it on Frida's shoulders. Frida grabbed it and wrapped herself in it, and it was their turn to order. Manny told the cart vendor what they wanted, and very gentlemanly, paid for everything.

"That was quite the gentleman act, Manny. I'm impressed. Thanks." Frida said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I dabble." Manny gloated. Frida giggled.

"Sure, let's go with that." She joked.

"So, umm…want to take a walk or something?" Manny asked. Frida, a bit surprised, nodded.

"Sure." She agreed. In the dark of night, they walked around the park, and through the town. Instead of their usual joking, prank funny talk that they usually talked, they had a deeper conversation. They walked slowly, taking small licks of the ice cream they'd gotten. To Frida it seemed like the perfect TV-date moment. Like one of those scenes that was touching and romantic, and was on TV all the time. She hadn't the slightest idea why he was being so different tonight.

Soon enough, they arrived at Frida's front door. After walking around the city a few times, realized it was getting late and quickly turned into El Tigre. He grabbed Frida, grabbing her bridal style with his free hand, using the other hand to swing from different buildings. He felt Frida wrap her arms around his neck. Her touch soothed him into sleepiness, but he shook it off.

Frida nuzzled into Manny's soft fur as they arrived at Frida's window. Manny stayed in the windowsill and Frida hopped into her room. Before leaving, Manny stared deep into Frida's eyes. He leaned in closer to her, and closer, until his lips landed softly on hers. For a brief few minutes, they shared a passionate kiss that had been held in for quite the longest time. Manny smiled as he parted, and disappeared into the city.

Frida fell dreamily onto her bed.

"That was the best day ever." She sighed.

**Well, that was just a one shot. Sorry. ok, maybe I'll write more chapters…just maybe. Review!**


End file.
